falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny
Sonny is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game and its sequel. This series is one of several that originally had an episode or two created in 2013 but were forgotten and abandoned; Falkuz decided some of these two-year-old playlists with little progression could be deleted and he would restart the playthroughs entirely - plus, Sonny doesn't keep saved progress forever, so his original file was gone anyway - and starting in February 2015, he turned Sonny and later Sonny 2 into weekly games, the only ones to be on Sunday after Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga was cancelled two years earlier. A week after the main playthrough of Sonny ended, Falkuz started uploading episodes of the second game while also uploading videos of The Infinity, a post-game area with final challenges for those who completed the main story. He stylized the titles of these episodes with the ∞ symbol (i.e. "Sonny ∞ Part 11 ∞ Ignition On"). However, he wasn't able to play the post-game area of Sonny 2, as it required playing on a higher difficulty and he barely finished the game on the lowest. Description The adventures of a zombie on a quest for... huh, I have no idea what the objective of these games are. Sonny: http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/417513 Sonny 2: http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/492477 Videos Sonny *Sonny - Part 1 - Eyes of a Zombie *Sonny - Part 2 - Fashion Fiasco *Sonny - Part 3 - The Duck and the Sensei *Sonny - Part 4 - Dat Unfair Difficulty Spike *Sonny - Part 5 - Clothing Kings *Sonny - Part 6 - Trio of Trolls *Sonny - Part 7 - Final Episode of (Shaman) Survivor *Sonny - Part 8 - The OTHER Troll Trio *Sonny - Part 9 - Scratchy Fish *Sonny - Part 10 - The End and The Infinity *Sonny ∞ Part 11 ∞ Ignition On *Sonny ∞ Part 12 ∞ Ignition Off *Sonny ∞ Part 13 ∞ "Doc" Omen *Sonny ∞ Part 14 ∞ Gotta Go Faster *Sonny ∞ Part 15 ∞ Beyond Infinity *Sonny - BONUS GLITCHES! Sonny 2 *Sonny 2 - Part 1 - The Quest Begins *Sonny 2 - Part 2 - Three's Company *Sonny 2 - Part 3 - (Offscreen) Training Time *Sonny 2 - Part 4 - Return of the Scratchy Fish *Sonny 2 - Part 5 - Drowning the Fish *Sonny 2 - Part 6 - Veradux Becomes Homeless *Sonny 2 - Part 7 - Sonny Goes Kawaii *Sonny 2 - Part 8 - High Underground *Sonny 2 - Part 9 - Into the Feli-city *Sonny 2 - Part 10 - Counterthieving *Sonny 2 - Part 11 - Troll Trio vs. Sonny *Sonny 2 - Part 12 - Down with the Mayor Trivia *Falkuz found out in 2019 that the original two 2013 Sonny episodes, which were replaced later in 2015, were still on the channel for some reason, so he finally deleted them. (Part 1 also had almost the same name, but longer, being "Through the Eyes of a Zombie.")